


bathed in your love

by starryfuck



Series: we were designed to love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfuck/pseuds/starryfuck
Summary: one heartbeat.another.like seconds ticking away.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Yaku Morisuke
Series: we were designed to love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	bathed in your love

♡︎

ᴡᴇ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴅᴇsɪɢɴᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʟᴏᴠᴇ.

[  ᴇᴠ ɪ ᴅᴇ ɴ ᴄᴇ ]

ᴛʜᴇ sᴀғᴇ ғɪᴛ ᴏғ ᴀ ғᴀᴄᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄʜɪɴ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʀᴏᴏᴋ ᴏғ ᴀ ɴᴇᴄᴋ. 

♡︎

daichi enjoyed the comforting weight of yaku’s body on top of his. the quietness of their breaths and the slow drag of his fingers in light brown hair was a song he could have on repeat for the rest of his life. 

early mornings, late nights, lazy afternoons. 

infinity seconds captured in finite moments. 

daichi’s fingers gently carding though yaku’s hair coaxed out a symphony of soft sighs from the mouth near his collarbone. 

pressing a small kiss to yaku’s temple, daichi smiled. 

he was still amazed at how he could make yaku’s walls crumble in a matter of milliseconds. the boy who used snark and sharp words to deflect insults and compliments alike was putty in his hands. 

“we have to get up in a few minutes, yaku,” daichi murmured, taking note of the golden slivers of sunshine peeking through their curtains. 

yaku just shifted in his spot, mumbling out a ‘just five more minutes’, words blending together. 

yaku nuged his face deeper into the junction between neck and shoulder, measured breath heavy along his skin. his hands lay by daichi’s sides, drowsy fingers brushing along his hips every slight moment that consciousness reminded him that it was morning. 

only if time could move slower, yaku thought idly.

the safe fit of his face and chin in the crook of daichi’s neck was the closest thing to heaven on earth. the warmth was something he’d never find elsewhere, and the feeling of being simply, surrounded by love, was irreplaceable. 

yaku pressed a small kiss to daichi’s neck, eyes still closed to the instant flush that made its way across his face. 

patience. intimacy.

seconds crawling by with forever in his arms.

“yaku,” daichi said again, voice barely above a whisper.

“daichi,” yaku replied, lips barely moving.

there was no need to act. no criteria for pretension. 

just existing, together.


End file.
